The present invention relates to a saddlebag for motorcycles.
Most motorcycle saddlebags are made of two luggage shells manufactured by the injection molding process. They therefore have a fixedly defined volume. If they are only partially loaded, the items loaded into the bag may cause rattling noises and may slip, which could even have a negative effect on driving stability. Another disadvantage of saddlebags having a volume that is fixed, i.e., not adjustable, is that one must always drive with maximum air resistance even with a small load.
As an alternative, there are also luggage containers that are made of leather or textile and can be mounted on the side in the rear end of the motorcycle. However, such luggage containers have a low stiffness, a relatively limited service load and offer very little protection from theft. Furthermore, they become deformed due to the weight of the load goods and due to wind forces, which can have a negative effect on driving stability.
The object of the present invention is to create a motorcycle saddlebag which is variable in volume and with which these disadvantages are avoided.
This object is achieved through the features, embodiments and refinements of the invention discussed below.
The invention relates to a motorcycle saddlebag having a luggage interior part and a luggage exterior part. When the saddlebag is mounted in the lateral area of the rear end of the motorcycle, the interior part of the luggage is facing toward the motorcycle and the exterior part of the luggage is facing away from the motorcycle. To open and close the saddlebag, the luggage exterior part can be pivoted with respect to the luggage interior part.
The core of the present invention consists of arranging a “flexible luggage intermediate part” between the luggage interior part and the luggage exterior part. When the saddlebag is closed, the luggage intermediate part connects the luggage interior part to the luggage exterior part. Owing to the flexibility of the luggage intermediate part, the load volume of the saddlebag can be adapted to the actual volume of the load goods. When there is a minimal load, the interior and exterior luggage halves may be collapsed almost entirely, i.e., the luggage exterior part is essentially in direct contact with the luggage interior part. If a larger load volume is needed, the luggage interior part and the luggage exterior part may each be pivoted apart as needed. The “interspace” between the luggage interior part and the luggage exterior part is “bridged” by the flexible luggage intermediate part. The luggage intermediate part may be made of a relatively flexible “film-like material,” a fabric, i.e., textile material, in particular a coated fabric and/or textile material or the like and may be sewn to the luggage exterior part or otherwise attached to the luggage exterior part, e.g., by gluing. As in the case of bellows, the luggage intermediate part may be prefolded. However, a bellows-like “prefolding” is not absolutely necessary.
To keep the saddlebag closed during a trip, at least one tension element is provided. Preferably two tension elements are provided, extending from the luggage exterior part over the luggage intermediate part to an upper area of the luggage interior part, tying down the luggage exterior part and the luggage interior part. These tension elements may be in the form of tension belts. The one tension element may be arranged in a front area of the saddlebag and the other tension element may be arranged in a rear area of the saddlebag. Depending on the required load volume, the luggage interior part and the luggage exterior part are in different pivot positions to one another. The length of the tension elements and the luggage intermediate part are mutually coordinated accordingly. When a large load volume is required, the tension elements must bridge a greater tension length than is the case when only a small load volume is required. To this end, the tension elements can be extended in length, as explained in greater detail below.
Receptacle openings into which the tension elements can be inserted are provided on the luggage interior part. Latch-like elements are provided on the ends of the tension elements facing the luggage interior part. They may be inserted into the receptacle openings provided on the luggage interior part and may be engaged in catch mechanisms provided there.
As already mentioned, the tension elements may have a belt-like and/or strap-like shape. The tension elements are preferably relatively flat “plastic belts” that are reinforced by an injected cable. The cables may be, for example, steel cable, thereby allowing very high tension and/or stretching forces to be transmitted.
The luggage interior part may be designed as a “load-bearing plastic shell” like traditional saddlebags. The luggage exterior part may also be made of plastic. As an alternative to this, the luggage exterior part may be made of a textile material. The luggage exterior part preferably has a lower stiffness than the luggage interior part so it can easily be shaped by hand. The luggage intermediate part has a low stiffness in comparison with the luggage interior part and the luggage exterior part so it is relatively flexible. For example, it may be made of plastic or a textile material.
The flexible luggage intermediate part is preferably reinforced by a sheathing. The sheathing may be, for example, a wire cable insert, a wire cloth and/or a wire mesh that is an integral component of the luggage intermediate part. If the luggage intermediate part is made of plastic, the sheathing may be integrally injected and/or cast in the plastic. If the luggage intermediate part is made of a textile, the sheathing may be woven into the textile or may be bonded to the inside surface of the luggage intermediate part, e.g., by gluing or sewing. The risk of damage to the luggage intermediate part is reduced by the sheathing. In addition this also improves the theft security because the luggage intermediate part cannot easily be cut and/or torn open.
For design reasons, the luggage exterior part should experience little or no deformation during use. To improve the “stability” of the luggage exterior part, a reinforcing element may be arranged on the outside of the luggage exterior part, extending partially around the luggage exterior part from the outside. The reinforcing element may be made of plastic. The reinforcing element preferably has two “belt-like sections” which extend upward from the bottom side of the luggage exterior part to the top side of the luggage exterior part. In the upper area of the luggage exterior part, the belt-like sections of the reinforcing element are each connected to one of the tension elements. The belt-like sections may thus be interpreted as “lengthened” tension elements. The tension elements may have a catch engagement, e.g., resembling a row of teeth such as that known from toothed rods, on its side facing the luggage exterior part and/or the luggage intermediate part. On the inside of the belt-like sections, catch engagement devices, e.g., catch latches into which the catches of the tension elements can be engaged may be provided. The tension elements are therefore connected to the belt-like sections so that they are “adjustable in length.”
To further improve the stability of the luggage exterior part, the reinforcing element may have a belt-like section that extends forward across the two belt-like sections mentioned first from the rear side of the luggage exterior part to the front side of the luggage exterior part. If the reinforcing element is an injection molded plastic part, the two belt-like sections running upward may be joined together in one piece by the belt-like section running in the longitudinal direction of the saddlebag. The reinforcing element is preferably rigid, in particular more rigid than the luggage exterior part.
As already mentioned, for opening and/or closing the saddlebag, the luggage exterior part may be pivoted with respect to the luggage interior part. To do so, the luggage exterior part may be attached directly to the luggage interior part by a hinge. As an alternative or in addition to that, it is also possible for the hinge(s) to be arranged on the lower end of the belt-like sections of the reinforcing element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.